


[Podfic] A blessing

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, Steve Trevor Lives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of A Blessing by navaanOriginal summary:Steve Trevor wakes up in the future. Luckily Diana is there to make it better.





	[Podfic] A blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850183) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 to fill my "Record Lying Down" and "Try something new (for you)" squares. The something new was visual editing.
> 
> Thanks again to navaan for blanket permission.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/32907282787/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
**Download mp3 from archive.org:** [here](https://archive.org/details/WonderWomanABlessing)

**Stream:**  
  



End file.
